


6. Messiah Girl (Rock My World).

by Corbeau7



Series: You’re the Reason (Better Since You Came Along). [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbeau7/pseuds/Corbeau7
Summary: Set just after Charity took the money from Bails.





	6. Messiah Girl (Rock My World).

Messiah Girl (Rock My World).

Vanessa: “I care. Even if you don’t make it easy for me. Whatever you decide to do, I want to help you through it. If you still want me to.”  
Charity: “Thank you. Hey. Do you want to make it up to me properly?”  
April 27, 2018

 

*****

Vanessa shot off that bar stool in a hurry, her inelegance almost causing her to stumble. Charity saw and smirked, but said nothing, pretending she hadn’t seen Vanessa’s eagerness morph into a near-comedy of errors.

They were usually quite frantic in moments of separation. Forced or otherwise. It was their way of connecting once more, asking for the other to give and take in some kind of reassurance that they both wanted it. It was a weird dance, but it fitted them so well that they didn’t question it.

Today though, there was hesitation. Charity turned to face Vanessa who was pulling at a thread. She sighed. Vanessa wanted to talk. But talking wasn’t really what Charity wanted right now. She needed her girlfriend to show her that she was worth it. Hadn’t she said that not long ago? That she was worth so much more than the money Bails threw at her? She didn’t believe it, but then, in another way, she desperately wanted Vanessa to prove her wrong.

Decades of believing otherwise would be hard to budge, but Vanessa seemed to slide into the cracks and was filling them up with self-worth. Slowly and surely.

“Babe?” Charity reached out, unsure. 

“I’m sorry.” Vanessa fell into the embrace, wrapping her arms around Charity. Charity, Vanessa knew, wasn’t always big on hugs. But this time, both women held on tight.

“I know, and I know ya think you’re helpin’, but sometimes help isn’t what I need. I can sort things out on my own,” Charity said with a slight edge to her voice. It wasn’t wholly directed at Vanessa. 

“I know, and I say that a lot, but I know you are a lone wolf, Charity Dingle. Sometimes I just can’t stand the way he tries to one up you!” Vanessa almost grounded that out between her teeth.

“My tough little superhero, eh?” Charity joked, kissing Vanessa when she smiled in return.

“I believe I have some makin’ up ta do?” Vanessa said, grinning as Charity nodded emphatically.

“Well, come on then,” Charity kissed Vanessa on the cheek, blushing when the vet looked up in surprise. 

*****

Vanessa seemed to have shaken off her concerns and need to hash things out once they got to the bedroom. She had already whipped her top off and was pulling at Charity’s when Charity put her hands up.

“Babe, I know I’m irresistible, but can we maybe forgo the ruining of my clothes?” 

“Shut up, Charity,” Vanessa said as she removed her own bra and threw it to the side.

Charity gulped at the look in Vanessa’s eyes, not to mention the nakedness in front of her and nodded, “yep, shutting up.”

Vanessa took this as a sign to proceed, pulling her by the back of her neck into one of those beautifully frantic kisses they both loved.

Soon, somehow, they were near-naked. Neither woman really knew just how that occurred, the manner in which things were flung over the place would attest to how haphazard it all was. Neither woman really cared as they crashed onto the bed, wrapping limbs around, fused together at the mouth with wet kisses and swollen lips.

“Babe,” Charity whispered with a reverence not oft attributed to the pub owner. She gently caressed the side of Vanessa’s face, maintaining eye contact even though she feared it would lead to more talking.

“I care,” Vanessa repeated her early assertion, as though the repetition would allow the truth to sink into the very bones of the woman who meant a great deal to her. “I care.”

Charity gulped, nodding. She wanted so very much to believe it. She knew Vanessa believed it – for now. She also knew that she was not really the type of woman who believed the best, she’d been burnt far too many times. So, she did what she knew would speak louder than she could verbally. She pulled Vanessa to her and kissed her. The passion was there – it never really went too far when they got together – but underneath it was a gentle caress, tongues reaching, seeking, not competing. As if they were a part of a well-choreographed dance that was all about equal pleasure. 

Charity allowed Vanessa to push her back, trusting the journey. When she hit the wall, she gasped in surprise, expecting a fall onto the mattress. Vanessa looked at her, the passion turning her eyes dark, her wicked little grin turning Charity’s insides into utter mush. She held her arms up, surrendering in a way, willing to let her partner take whatever she needed.

The act of raising her arms brought out a fierce growl from Vanessa, one that surprised them both. It was a turning point, a moment that they both knew meant something a little more than either woman would admit. Vanessa had travelled this road with Charity, and whilst there was much more along the way, Charity felt a moment of serenity.

“Ness, please,” Charity had told Vanessa once than she didn’t beg, unless in the bedroom. This felt different. A release of something deeper and meaningful. There wasn’t any way to turn back, Charity was opening herself up in a way she hadn’t done with anyone.

Vanessa swallowed, trying to read the signals Charity was emanating. She nodded, understanding. She kissed her, thoroughly. Her hands caressing Charity’s chest, rolling and pinching nipples that were already hard. Her mouth replaced her hands, those beautiful breasts never failed to arouse Vanessa, so soft and full. Charity’s hands ran through Vanessa’s hair and down her neck. Back and round again. Vanessa’s hands travelled around her torso, finding all the little ticklish spots, spots that Vanessa had lavished attention on before, and would most likely do again. 

“You are so strong,” Vanessa caressed with voice and hands. “So beautiful.” As she spoke, her hand travelled lower. Charity’s hips rose to meet her, anxious for that moment where Vanessa’s touch would release her.

“Babe,” Charity groaned partly in frustration when Vanessa paused.

“Look at me,” Vanessa commanded.

“You are worth more than you know,” Vanessa promised, a reverent promise to show her that she meant it lingered in her eyes. 

Charity looked away, the emotion too much to take. She just couldn’t trust Vanessa’s words completely. She trusted this woman with almost everything, but she couldn’t quite believe that she was worth it. 

“Charity,” Vanessa touched her, finally. Charity had no choice but to look at Vanessa; her rocket woman, her tether, her girlfriend. “Alright?” Vanessa asked, waiting for Charity to give the affirmative. Charity grinned ever so slightly and that was all Vanessa needed.

“Oh babe,” Charity gasped as Vanessa entered her with two fingers immediately. She was ready, stretched and warm, but Vanessa’s intensity surprised her. 

“You feel wonderful.” This was going to be hard, fast, wet. Charity was so wound up, it wasn’t going to be a soft exploration. 

Vanessa tried valiantly to maintain eye contact with Charity. She had pleaded, ordered and begged. But Charity wasn’t one to allow the climax to show in her eyes, not completely. She always had to look away. Was it fear? Self-preservation in her most relaxed and open moment? Vanessa didn’t want to guess, she simply let her take that moment, cause more and more, Charity’s moments were dwindling.

“You are so beautiful. You are so beautiful.” Vanessa chanted over and over as Charity shuddered. Charity swallowed a sob that she angrily felt bobbing up. It almost forced her to dump Vanessa off her, so suffocated by the notion that she would feel a sense of relief that Vanessa clearly wanted her, all of her, no matter the damage. 

Vanessa must have felt the shift for she pulled out of Charity’s warmth and moved to lie near her. Not touching. The problem with that, in Charity’s mind, was that it felt wrong. Like Vanessa was supposed to wrap her up and try to talk her ear off. She wasn’t supposed to do the one thing she usually wanted her to do instead of analysing everything. She was supposed to be showing her how much she was worth, not fuck her and roll over like all those dirty men had done to her in the past.

“You’d best be on your way,” Charity muttered.

Vanessa had been waiting. Wanting to say something but not knowing where to start. Which was unusual for her, she knew Charity would think had she voiced that aloud. She had felt Charity’s sob, as strangled as it had become. She knew that Charity would hate having it brought up, so she moved off her and waited. Apparently, given Charity’s tone and her body language, she had waited too long.

“Charity?”

“Got whatcha needed, right?”

Vanessa knew now that she should have at least laid a hand on her after it all. She hated that she had second guessed herself yet again. She had just needed to trust her instincts.

“Charity, come ‘ere,” Vanessa said softly. She cried silently as she waited for Charity to respond. She hadn’t wanted to shed these tears, but she couldn’t stop them once they started.

Charity paused.

“Please,” Vanessa added.

It was the hitch in Vanessa’s voice that made Charity’s mind up, quick smart. She rolled over, wrapping her body around Vanessa. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to lose it,” Vanessa smiled, wiping the tears away.

“I think it was kinda me in a way,” Charity shrugged in the manner she usually did.

“I was trying to be a gentlewoman and ignore how your emotions seemed to overwhelm you and made it worse.”

“Scuse me? Overwhelm?” Charity propped herself up with a grin.

Vanessa smiled in return, grateful her turn of phrase was taken in good humour.

Charity kissed Vanessa. Long and hard. She needed it and truthfully, she knew Vanessa needed to surrender some of the control for a moment. It was troubling at times; the way Charity could read her girlfriend and attend to her in a manner that benefited Vanessa rather than herself.

Vanessa scooped some of Charity’s hair and rested it in her hand as she pulled at Charity’s head. 

“I didn’t mean it,” Charity whispered before kissing her. As she moved away, she saw Vanessa nod, accepting her words as if she had apologised.

“How about we both accept that we can be emotional cows at times,” Vanessa smirked as Charity placed her hand on her chest, pretending to be affronted by the suggestion.

“Have you stopped talking now?” Charity asked, running her hand down Vanessa’s chest.

“Uh huh,” Vanessa said, as she gasped when Charity ran her fingers through her warmth.

“Good,” Charity kissed Vanessa on the mouth quickly, before taking that talented mouth further down the vet’s body.

Vanessa knew that this was now going to be quite the mammoth afternoon and evening, and that was absolutely fine with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the kudos and remarks, I'm really appreciative of all the methods of communication.


End file.
